The New Alphas
by Integrity21
Summary: Five girls, one dream, to be the Next ultimate Alpha, but when the girls Yale, Skye, Maxine, Charlie and Lily step onto the planes their lives will be changed forever. Please R&R!


Chapter 1

This is a story that I am co-writing with my besties! It has nothing to do with the characters from the books, and we each made up our own characters. Tell me what you think! Please review!

1st Section

Skippack, Pennsylvania

The Kinect's House

"I'm scared, Mom." said the beautiful Maxine Kinect. "Oh, why,

darling? Your father and I believe in you so much. We know you

will succeed at Alpha Academy." her mother said humbly. "Yes, i

know. But I'm afraid i won't make any friends. Than what?" "Then,

we will send you back home. And you can go to another school."

But that was not the answer Maxine was looking for. She wanted

her mother to tell her that she is a very well-liked girl and she will

make friends in no time. But Maxine just sighed and return to her

old, baby blue suitcase and began packing again. When she

finished she leaped down the steps to ask her cousin to fix her

hair into a fish-tail braid. And so Maxine sat still for one whole

hour, waiting for her cousin to finish. So she could look as pretty

as the girls at Alpha Academy will look.

2nd Section

Westchester, New York

D.A.N.C.E. Studios

As amazingly talented and beutiful Skye Abbot leaped and dance

to the beat of Katy Perry's Firework, the same question went

through her mind:"WILL I BE ACCEPTED TO ALPHA

ACADEMY?" She thought about it over and over again. Then she

thought about if she didnt get accepted, and that thought caused

her to trip over her own feet and get off beat, which made her

dance instuctor yell. "SKYE! You will not be accepted to Alpha

Academy if you dont try! Now take it FROM THE TOP GIRLS!"

The other D.A.N.C.E. girls moaned but did not dare to blame

Skye. No one ever did. And Skye was praying that it would stay

that way and no one at Alpha Academy would try to take over

how much of an Alpha she was, if she got accepted. But she

knew that one day she would meet her match. And that one day

would be soon, considering her parents were walking in, with a

huge grin on both their faces, holding a gold envolope.

3rd Section

Hollywood, California

The Hamilton's Mansion

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Mackie, Charlie Hamilton's ah-

nnoying little 10 year old sister. "Ummmmmm, i dont know, 2

days." Charlie joked, knowing that if she told her 2 days her sister

would get impatient and freak out, which always made Charlie

laugh. "CHARLIE! I'M SERIOUS!" Charlie burst out

laughing at Mackie because she had piig-tails in and those

caused her to look like an angry elf which caused Mackie to rage

with anger.

"

!" she

stood up and stomped her foot so hard, it knocked down the pile

of pancakes on the marble counter. "Mack! What is your

problem?" But Mackie just scowlded at Charlie and ran up the

stairs in the 4 story mansion. Charlie's mom came running down

the stairs. "What are you two fighting about? I'm trying to help

Jake with his summer bookreport." But Charlie just rolled her eyes

and looked at her mother with her hands on her hips. "Dont give

me that look, Charlotte, or I'll make you stay home when the jet

leaves." her mother scolded. Charlie wiped the look off her face

and smirked at Mackie who was at the top of the stairs. She was

accepted! Charlie couldnt wait to go to Alpha Academy, some

place her AND MACKIE wanted to go their whole lives.

4th Section

Los Angelas, California

The Mall

Yale Kodak browsed through all the tops, bottoms and shoes in

the store but still couldnt find anything to wear to Alpha Academy,

if she got aceepted. She looked at the graphic T's and muttered to

herself, " Ew! who would ever even think about wearing THESE in

public. I wouldnt even use these to pick up dog poop." Then she

rolled her eyes at some girl who had one on. The girl saw her and

yelled "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Yale knew better than

to yell back at someone in a crowded store because she didnt

know girl but she saw this girl before, she went to her school. So

Yale said "Yeah? So? It's ugly!" The girl's( Yale thought her name

was something like Layla) jaw dropped and she dug her hand into

a piece of cake some little boy was holding and threw it at Yale.

But Yale was to quick and ducked and the cake hit some woman

who ran around in circles like a dog chasing it's tail, trying to

figure out who through the cake. Then Yale turned to the girl and

said "Dont worry about it, your just lucky it missed me." The girl

rolled her eyes and that set Yale off. NO ONE did that to her. So

she walked out of the store, pretending to leave but instead she

bought a diet soda and walked back into the store and dumped it

on the girl.

"

!

!" the girl screamed. The cashier ran over to Yale and pulled

her out of the store. "Your welcome!" Yale screamed back at the

girl letting the cashier pull her. "It looks SOOOOOOOOOOOO

much better now!" Just then the cashier screamed "YOU ARE

BAND FROM THIS STORE!" "But-" Yale started but the cashier

cut her off. "BAND!" She stormed back into the

store. Uh-oh. Yale thought what was she going to do. She needed

an outfit! Then her cell phone vibrated and she pulled it out, it was

her mom, Yale read the text three times. It read:

YOUR ACCEPTED TO ALPHA ACADEMY!:)

CONGRATS!:):)

Thank God!

5th Section

New York

Mango-Tango Resturant

"Congrats Lily!" Lily Marvial heard her brother, Luke, scream.

She looked up and saw him smiling. His smile was so cute, all

girls were attracted to it and him. He was 14 and had messy

brown hair and sweet light brown eyes. He only looked at one girl

in his life and actually considered going out with her and he didnt

even know her. He saw her when they were on vacation in

California. He didnt really like her, he just thought she was pretty.

Her name was Charlie. Lily knew when he came to visit her at

Alpha Academy, if she got in, that he would fall all over other girls.

She saw 6 pictures of girls and there were four that were

beautiful. Her (of course), a girl named Skye, a girl named Yale,

and a girl named Maxine. He knew he would definiatly fall all over

them. But Lily just decided to enjoy this moment. "For what?" she

asked confused. "YOU GOT ACCEPTED!" her whole family

screamed. Her mom, dad, brothers, Luke and Ben, and her

sisters, Megan, Madalyn and Lauren. "AHHHHHHH!" she

screamed. She was so excited! She got up and started jumping

up and down with her family, not caring how many people were

watching her.

After they celebrated for a little bit, Lily went to the bathroom to

check her hair. As she was walking their she saw this kid looking

at her, she smiled and winked at him but he just looked at the

ground. He had messy black hair, and full lips. He was adorable.

He had a dark, even tan and long dark eyelashes. His eyes were

a nice shade of brown with gold edges. She saw this kid before.

When she got home she would definatly look him up on facebook.

He was working at the resturant as a waiter so she snuck a peek

at his name-tag. It said:

ETHAN ABBOT


End file.
